The Day Yami Lost
by Authoress formerly knownas Liz
Summary: Oh NO! Yami LOST? Wow! Seto's a stalker? Of who? Who's 7h34Q? Find out inside!


The Day Yami Lost 

By Liz

Oki dokie folks! I have decided to write another one shot about the simple-ness of certain animes! I did Pokemon first, and now…Yu-Gi-Oh! My home fandom! Hahahaha

* * *

One day Yugi was walking down the street with his three best friends, Joey, Tristan, and Tea. They were all minding their business and having a good time.

"We're minding our business and having a good time!" Yugi said.

"Shouldn't we be at school Yugi?" Tristan said.

"Oh nonsense! We don't need school! Kaiba is starting his uber-tournament and school is automatically cancelled!" Yugi replied.

"Grr…I hate Kaiba x(jsd,k40p97knd!" Joey said.

Then in some hidden alley, Bakura was plotting to get Yugi's Millenium Puzzle!

"I am plotting MWAHAHA" Bakura said as he went back to plotting.

Meanwhile, Yugi was talking with Yami in the puzzle.

"Oh Yami. We'll win Kaiba's uber-tournament and save the world just by playing a card game!" Yugi said.

"Oh yes, Yugi." Yami said in his too-old-to-be-18 deep voice. "We shall defeat all!"

"Yay!" Yugi said.

"FRIENDS" Tea said. "CALLING ALL FRIENDS! We shall be having the totally useless friendship speech in about 30 seconds! It's all about how we should all stick together and be there for Yugi when he duels to save our lives!"

"jkshdff896098634 HATE KAIBA" Joey rambled.

Just then some guy jumped out from behind the bushes and scared everyone!

"AHHH!" Everyone yelled.

"Mwahahaha! I am 7h34Q!" the guy said. "I am here to duel Yugi and take his puzzle so that I can become pharaoh and rule the world!"

"Because I love to duel and am too stupid to think otherwise, I will accept your challenge instead of running away so that there is no way I can lose the puzzle!" Yugi then turned Yami. "Huzzah!"

"Well well well…" 7h34Q said. "If it isn't the pharaoh from 482397 years ago who burned down my village and killed my family but I can't say killed because it's too violent, so my family just 'disappeared'!"

"I don't know what you're talking about cause I have no memories of anything." Yami said in a deeper voice. "Where am I?"

"You are dueling me!" 7h34Q yelled. "There is no escape!"

"Okay!" Yami said as his duel disk activated.

Meanwhile Seto was in his helicopter searching for Yugi.

"Yugi." He said. "I will find you and duel you and reclaim the title of number one duelist! MWAHAHAHAHA!"

"Don't you think you're over reacting just a bit?" Mokuba said.

Seto stopped laughing and stared at his brother. "NEVER!" And he started laughing again. Then he picked up his cell phone and called someone.

"Hello overly paid women who all look the same and who I hired to search for Yugi!" He said into the phone. "Have you found him yet?"

"No sir." One woman said.

Just then several lights started blinking all around the helicopter and alarms started going off.

"Yugi!" Seto yelled. "You used your duel disk that I put a tracker on! I SHALL DESTROY YOU!"

Meanwhile the duel was raging on between the two wonderful duelists.

"MWAHAHAHAHA! I play this random card!" 7h34Q yelled.

"Oh yeah?" Yami bellowed back at him. "I play this card that was just made up this episode so that I can make a good play and look awesome for this duel! The real card comes out in about a month in Japan and another three in America!"

"Noooo!" 7h34Q screamed. "Not the W-J-M-U-T-E-S-T-I-C-M-A-G-P-A-L-A-F-T-D-T-R-C-C-O-I-A-A-M-I-J-A-A-T-I-A card! Noooo!"

"Yes." Yami replied to the very long acronym. "And this is the end for you!"

"Go Yugi!" Tristan said.

"We're here for you FRIEND." Tea yelled.

"YOU'RE MUCH BETTER THAN KAIBA!" Joey screamed. "kjsfgjksghfk!"

"What's that?" 7h34Q pointed.

"What's what?" Yami said.

"That! On your duel disk!" He said. "It's over your cards!"

"Here?" Yami said, putting his hand over his deck.

"AHA! YOU FORFEIT!" 7h34Q yelled as he jumped up and down. "You put your hand over your deck YOU LOSE!"

"What?" Yami yelled. "….NOOOOO!" He sunk to his knees.

7h34Q ran over the fallen duelist. "Are you okay?"

"I'm alright." Yami responded. "What about you?"

"I just realized the power of friendship. You taught me that winning isn't everything and that I don't need to become the pharaoh at all." 7h34Q put his head down. "I'm sorry."

"Really, 7h34Q?"

"No!" He grabbed the Millenium Puzzle. "Yoink! Now I'M THE PHARAOH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" With that he ran away.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yami screamed to the sky.

Just then Seto and Mokuba ran over the "gang".

"What happened?" Mokuba asked.

"He lost." Tristan said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Seto yelled to the sky. "I WANTED TO BEAT HIM!"

And then, the late arrival of the most awesome character ever.

"MWAHAHAHA!" Bakura yelled. "I shall take the puzzle and become the pharaoh! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Too late." Tea said. "You're about 30 seconds too late."

"What?" Bakura looked around. "CURSES! I shall go find this new pharaoh and defeat him and then claim the title of pharaoh! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" With that he ran away.

"Grrr Kaiba HATE" Joey said.

Then in the distance you see Kaiba Corp. exploding and you hear a very familiar laugh.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"MY BUILDING!" Seto ran after his building.

"BROTHER!" Mokuba ran after Seto.

"Guys! Stay together as friends!" Tea ran after Mokuba.

"Tea!" Tristan yelled and ran after Tea.

"HATE KAIBA!" Joey ran after Tristan.

"MY PUZZLE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yami cried.

THE END!

After this was written, Yami went out to try and find his puzzle, but he failed miserably and he ended up passing out in the sands of Egypt. No one has heard from him again.

Tea went on to speech about friendship and she was booed off many stages and kicked out of many countries.

Tristan just died.

Joey went on to hating Seto more and started an "I hate Kaiba" club and it made millions…off himself.

Seto and Mokuba rebuilt Kaiba Corp and now are very rich…again.

Bakura broke into Fort Knox and stole everything and eventually killed the president of the USA and still searches for the puzzle.

7h34Q has now began ruling the world and there isn't anyone to stop him. (Except Bakura who just happens to be looking for his head…erm I mean him.)

* * *

Okay, so that was me being random. I'm still working on Bakura's Journal, but I just recently got back into the country haha. I was in London, Paris, Champery (Switzerland), Lichtenstien, Seefeld (Austria), Venice, and Rothenburg (Germany). Yay Europe trip! WOO!

HEY! YOU! Yeah, you…REVIEW! Or I shall use the jedi mind trick! AHAHAHA!


End file.
